Union of the Dragons
by Agnese
Summary: Finding ones soul-mate transcends time itself, enter the 5th Holy Grail Wars with a completely different Shiro for he is talented Magus taught by his adopted father and currently possesses the soul and will of a Dragon.
1. Chapter 1: First Blood

English is my third language so please forgive my spelling and grammar.

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Emiya Shiro adopted son of Emiya Kiritsugu a man known for his brutal and harsh nature, the irony that he spends his final days raising a boy... the sole survivor of his bloody crusade. Raising the boys broken body out of the ashes that is what is left of his birth parents, his skin blackened and hairless only his eyes a dark jade housing only a flicker of life he proclaims an oath._

_Death was wrought... Blood was spilt... flame made birth to ash_

_All consumed... all fuel the cup of wishes_

_But now I see... such a cup is empty_

_A bottomless void for the sins of man_

_I have given in to its hunger... its rage_

_But no longer, I now see my penance_

_My son, I shall give you the knowledge of power_

_I will teach you of the vices of both men and magi_

_But unlike me you will forge a will that rival the holy dragons themselves_

_By my already 6__th__ dammed soul I swear it... or may the lord of sin consume me_

_Emiya Shiro has grown no longer a blackened husk, he now possess a head of sun kissed blond, his now dark jade eyes no longer house emptiness but portray his kind-hearted nature and devotion to those around him. He has adopted the mantel his father intended for him a 'hero of justice'._

_Kiritsugu has instructed him in the art of magic but only the bare minimum, unwilling to give him his own tainted power, forcing Shiro into developing his own. Disappearing after only 5 years after adopting Shiro, Kiritsugu has planted the seed for his development, teaching him all about the vices of men and the temptation he will face as a magus._

_Not even Kiritsugu could fully comprehend the talent Shiro possesses, his God rivalling will and thirst for knowledge driving him deeper into the realm of magic and sorcery, even after his father left his studies only intensified, being left without any magic inheritance he delved within books of the past, learning from his father's library training daily both his body and mind._

_Ten years have now passed; all traces of the fourth war have all but healed._

_However human greed hasn't been conquered and the Holy Grail still filled from not being used in the previous war is too big of a prize to overlook. _

_The fifth Holy Grail War has begun._

--------

**Chapter 1: First Blood**

Emiya Shiro's head shot up noticing a sudden spike in magical energy.

"What on earth..." his eyes widening dramatically "no single magus can give off this amount of mana."

Quickly looking up at the clock '9:00 pm good everyone should have left the school by now' he thought. Springing to his feet with practiced ease, swiftly putting away all the dojo's cleaning equipment away, he ran toward the massive source of magical energy and as he drew closer bloodlust.

The clash of metal now rings clearly in the night air, so numerous as to rival machine gun fire. Shiro approached feeling growing dread with every step, the bloodlust making it difficult to breath but his curiosity got the better of him. Rounding the corner towards the courtyard he froze.

Two men, locked in a dual of death, red and blue blurs are all that hint to their movements, their strikes imperturbable to human sight. Shiro knew instantly that they were not human, he stood fixated upon the battle his mind ablaze with thoughts trying to identify what they are.

His thoughts stoped when both men broke apart and stood still allowing him for the first time to get a good look at them, looking first at the man in red and black armour his eyes first looking down towards his twin short swords, mirror images of each other each bearing the incomplete Chinese symbol for balance [1] not recognising them he then looked up at the face of this red 'knight', bleach white hair and a hard look on his face, Shiro got a feeling of familiarity but is currently unable to place it. Not wanting to completely devote his attention to one of the men he shift his sight to the 'knight' in blue, he couldn't be more different to the other, gone is the aura of knightly refinement, replaced by uncontrolled bloodlust his face haunting with strain lines of barely chained madness, however his demonic appearance holds nothing to the spear he wields, blood red with veins trailing down its shaft.

Shiro recognises this weapon, having read its description in one of his father's books.

_(Flashback)_

_The Gáe Bolg, a demonic spear with an unquenchable craving of blood, it is said in legend that once it has been unleashed upon a target it will not stop until it delivers a death blow._

_In history only one warrior has been able to withstand the madness this cursed weapon inflicts upon the wielder, the demigod Cú Chulainn the hound of Culann..._

_(End Flashback)_

"Gáe Bolg" Shiro whispered, 'tisk... this has got to be a bad dream...' his thoughts were broken however when the blue knight shifted his sight to look directly at him 'crap did he hear me?' one look at his eyes quickly answered that question.

Only one thought penetrated Shiro's mind at that moment 'run!!'

----------------------------------------

Tosaka Rin stood frozen, held by the focused bloodlust by the servant lancer.

The world seemed to go in slow motion as lancer started to lower his weapon aiming its tip to the ground all the while a large amount of magical energy being put into the blood red barb.

She could almost see the death of her servant for the aura that encircles that weapon promises nothing but.

'so this is...', suddenly all the bloodlust started to fade away, no longer was lancer focused towards Archer but somewhere to the edge of the courtyard.

Turning to follow his gaze, she gasped 'what!! Someone still here' she cursed herself for her mistake breaking out of her reverie when she noticed the disappearance of lancer.

"Archer! Where is lancer" she said sharply

Sighing "he went after the student who saw us" he answered

'Oh no... the law of magus... no witnesses'

"Archer! Go after lancer" she ordered

--------

'Shit this is not going to end well I can't out run that monster' Shiro cursed inwardly as he ran into the school.

'I need to go faster' he thought, raising his hand slightly he muttered the incantation "ventus exsisto meus rector" forcing mana into his legs, making him all but a blur to normal eyes.

"Oh... so you aren't just a normal schoolboy after all" spoke lancer sending a sudden chill down Shiro's spine as lancer appeared beside him.

Thinking fast Shiro dodged the incoming swipe from lancer missing it my mere centimetres as it struck the ground in front of him.

Shiro's in big trouble now as he realises that he can't outrun this killer, now off balance from his hasty dodge he couldn't avoid the next one aimed directly at his heart

"lux lucis exsisto meus contego" Shiro hastily chanted erecting a small barrier in front of him, his last line of defence but the moment the spear made contact it shattered almost without effort.

He sat stunned, staring blankly at the spear as it pierced his chest pinning him to the wall 'is this it...' he thought sluggishly 'no wait... he didn't manage to pierce my heart' he thought, hope slightly returning.

Remembering one of his father's last lessons.

_(Flashback)_

_Shiro, as a magus you will have to understand that just because you possess power you are not all powerful. Arrogance is one of the greatest faults most magus possess, always resorting to fighting back even against, a vastly superior foe..._

_In this lesson I will be teaching you how to fake your own death._

_Now follow these steps._

_(End Flashback)_

'This is my only chance' Shiro thought.

'Right... first slow your breathing, use only what is needed'

'Second stop your heart, let your body sustain you'

'Third cease your mana, clamp your will on your magic circuit let nothing through'

'Last slow your thoughts, conserve everything'

As Shiro's body enters a deathlike state, his still open eyes glaze over now possessing a deathlike stare.

Lancer convinced of his death slowly pulled his now blood covered spear.

"You were interesting pray" said lancer before disappearing through a window.

--------

Rin running at speed reached the landing finding the body sitting slumped against a wall near the end of the hallway.

As she approached she get a clear view at the boys face at for the first time, causing her to gasp "dam it... why did you have to be here" she softly cursed, viewing the gaping hole around the area of his heart.

"Archer, follow lancer" Rin ordered, seeing archer vanish before looking closer at the kind hearted blond.

'Wait, he is still breathing' she noticed even if it is deadly slow, he is still breathing 'yes I can still save him... but' grasping her pendent as she thought, weighing the cost of such an action 'sigh... oh you so owe me Emiya'

"Sorry father" she whispered, gathering mana for her strongest healing spell and preparing to release all the energy in her pendent to enhance the effect but just before she finished a hand shot out and covered her hand which held the pendent.

"Stop Tosaka... don't waste your energy, he didn't pierce my heart" Shiro spoke weakly looking at her with a soft smile.

* * *

**Hope you like it.**

**Please read and give some constructive comments.**

**Oh and yes Shiro is ment to be different from the original just if you havent noticed already ^_^**


	2. Sorry

Thank you to all those who have read this story especially the ones who have given me reviews of confidence and those who placed this on their alerts and favorites.

I am really sorry that I have not updated this story in quite some time but I was involved in a car accident not long after I posted the first chapter and have only recently finished my rehabilitation therapy and gone back home, I will continue to write this story but I have since lost the original thought train that I had when I first wrote it so please bare with me and any advise or suggestions on what you would like to see happen I will try and incorporate it.

I hope to get the next chapter done by this weekend and I hope, if life allows to get at least one chapter out every two weeks or so.


End file.
